


Crafted like Crystalline

by Jellyfilleddoughnuts



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Diary/Journal, Found Poetry, Jealousy, M/M, Other, POV Minor Character, Pride, Self-Discovery, faking it until you make it, self-loving
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:23:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfilleddoughnuts/pseuds/Jellyfilleddoughnuts
Summary: Chris’s journal full of poetry/thoughts of events happening in Yuri On Ice, his thoughts on the world, and his love life.(lots of Christophe drabbles.) (HIATUS)





	1. Je M'appelle Eros

Every single time I skate, I can’t help but feel the adrenaline rushing through me like electrical currents and having all of my emotions run wild.  
I can feel excitement, fear, and lust as I spin, and my body lets out the ghosts I keep oppressed inside every time it ends, and while it frightens people, they don’t know the pleasure of my relationship between the ice and I. We’ve been this way for so long, there’s no point in stopping what’s been working for me ever since the first time I set foot on ice.  
Nobody will never know or understand why I react this way, even I have time where I do not understand why I react this way. But, I remember that it’s my way of life, and without the rush of sexuality that repeats as I go, there is no love to be seen, and there’s no life to be found.  
I never notice others around me when I skate, and I feel like I’m alone in a room by myself, skating until my heart and soul gives out. The contrast between the warmth I carry and the chill of the ice is a constant battle of dominance between the freezing cold and the heat, and I win every time no matter what anyone says. I skate the same way I have sex, every small action done right builds up to the climax, and they both end with me in ecstasy, and everyone loves every minute of it. It’s almost like a fetish the more I think about it, and I won’t let anyone take that away from me, what would be the point of criticizing what brings me to euphoria, without joy in my life is a life not worth living.  
The more older I get the more I realize that it’s good to cherish and hold on to what makes one happy and life is way too short to constantly live in misery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this was like writing Chris's version of a Arnold Schwarzenegger quote, which goes "It's as satisfying to me as, uh, coming is, you know? As, ah, having sex with a woman and coming. And so can you believe how much I am in heaven? I am like, uh, getting the feeling of coming in a gym, I'm getting the feeling of coming at home, I'm getting the feeling of coming backstage when I pump up, when I pose in front of 5,000 people, I get the same feeling, so I am coming day and night. I mean, it's terrific. Right? So you know, I am in heaven." (this is from Pumping Iron,1977). I can pretty much see Chris thinking this way about skating.


	2. Playboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris remembers the night Yuuri and Victor met, and speculates on what's to come for the next season.

I met the most fascinating man the other night, his name was I believe Yuuri Katsuki, and I am willing to admit that I have admiration for him. I never would have thought that I would meet someone who has the ability to pull off complicated pole-dancing techniques as I have but far more intoxicated, but then again, the world is full of surprises. I nearly died seeing him beat Yuri in a break-dancing contest, out of everything that the young Yuri has been a part of, I never seen him as angry as he was when Yuuri won in his drunken attempt. It was extremely hilarious and I love the fact that everyone has at least a little bit of footage of the night all over Instagram. It seems to me that he has won Victor over, and he hasn’t stopped talking about it all since then, he is what Victor would call the “playboy who stole his heart”. It’s the first time ever since I’ve met Victor that I have seen him like this, he’s had many, and I mean MANY partners, but nothing ever gave him the fire that this man brought with the help of liquid courage. Oh, thinking about Champagne makes me crave it again, but for now I’ll settle for my water and just pretend.  
What surprises me is how lasting of an impression this left on Victor. I don’t remember the last time anyone went out of their way to show any form of admiration or love that wasn’t a fan-girl. Victor is a very lonesome man, and the only thing that keeps him occupied is his dog and skating. His life is almost absent without someone like me or his coach checking up on him. It’s difficult to live like a normal person when you’ve been heavily invested in a sport like skating for so long, especially as a child prodigy. I can remember the difficulties of my career early on, but I can’t quite compare it to what Victor had to go through at the beginning.  
I’m wondering how Yuuri is doing right now that I think about it. Before this, I only knew of his struggles in many competitions, and I know that deep down underneath his protective shell, he’s very talented. I mean, this could be out of bias, but if he can pull off a strip routine drunk and seduce THE Viktor Nikiforov, I’m already convinced that he has something to his advantage. Only time will tell if he will ever recognize it. After all, I live and breathe in the aura of Eros, and that in itself is an art that has to be finely crafted, it cannot be forced upon someone who cannot understand what it’s like to have this kind of energy on the ice.  
I hope to see what Yuuri has in store for next season, and I look forward to other surprises that next season has in stores, after all, ice skating is fun when it’s unpredictable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I need to watch this series again, I had a really hard time remembering everything. Note to self, go do that, maybe watch the english dub so I can get a better sense of everything.  
> (also this added notes from the last chapter and I have no clue how to fix that.)

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this was like writing Chris's version of a Arnold Schwarzenegger quote, which goes "It's as satisfying to me as, uh, coming is, you know? As, ah, having sex with a woman and coming. And so can you believe how much I am in heaven? I am like, uh, getting the feeling of coming in a gym, I'm getting the feeling of coming at home, I'm getting the feeling of coming backstage when I pump up, when I pose in front of 5,000 people, I get the same feeling, so I am coming day and night. I mean, it's terrific. Right? So you know, I am in heaven." (this is from Pumping Iron,1977). I can pretty much see Chris thinking this way about skating, especially after all of those infamous orgasm scenes.


End file.
